Minecraft Wizard
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Que pasaría si Rubius viajara a un juego llamado Mincraft Wizard? Y si al llegar a ese videojuego se convirtiera en una mujer a la que la llaman "RubyOMG"? Y si Mangel se enamora de el aunque sea una mujer en ese juego? jejeje eso lo sabran en esta novela :D
1. El Juego Misterioso

Rubius P.O.V

Esta mañana me desperté y estaba aburrido, no sabia que hacer.

Vi que mi computadora estaba encendida, yo la había apagado anoche, hice click en un icono que había aparecido durante la noche, era de un videojuego decía lo siguiente:

_Minecraft Wizard_

-"Minecraft Wizard"? Seguro que Mangel tiene algo que ver con esto...

Llame a Mangel, al 3er llamado me contesto.

-H-Hola?- Era la voz de Mangel

-Mangel! soy yo, tengo que preguntarte algo

-A-Ahora no! Estoy...con...una chica...- Corto

Pude escuchar como gemía la puta esa, y Mangel también. Ok, Mangel no tiene nada que ver con esto, empece a jugar el videojuego.

2 horas mas tarde sentí que una fuerza invisible me arrastraba a la computadora.

-No! esperen! A donde me llevan?-Pregunte sin obtener una respuesta

Atravesé un portal a la dimensión de Minecraft, vi el suelo a lo lejos.

-AAAAGH! Ya llegue y ahora me voy a caer, AAAAAGH!

Me estrelle contra el piso, vi todo borroso y quede inconsciente.

Al rato me desperté, camine a un lago, me arrodille en el para verme...

-WTF?! Que rayos me paso? S-Soy una chica?!-Me tranquilizo-Ok! ok...esto no es normal...

Vi un cofre a lo lejos...debe ser una trampa o...

-Quizás haya algo que me ayude a escapar-Pense

Abrí el cofre y encontré un libro, leí lo siguiente:

_"Tutorial: Bienvenida a Minecraft Wizard, se que ahora estas...como decirlo? perdida? En fin, te dejo algo de ropa y una mascota...se que te va a gustar! :3"_

Apareció un corset negro con detalles rojos y una falda celeste, botas de color marrón oscuro.

Al fondo había una bolita plateada, la toque y al hacerlo le salieron alas de Mariposa.

-Ains! que mono-pensé-No se que nombre ponerte...lo pensare luego, ahora vamos a construir una casa-

Cuando termine de construir mi casa ya anocheció.

-Uf! Que día- Miro a mi mascota-Estoy cansado...digo cansada, Lo que sea!-

Me acosté en mi cama, cerré los ojos y me dormí.


	2. Un Nuevo dia y la llegada de Mangel

Mangel P.O.V

Que habia pasado con Rubiuh? No me ha llamado en todo el día y me preocupa.

-Mangel ¿Que pasa?-

Mire a Karina, no sabia que decirle.

-Repito...Que pasa?-Pregunto ella

-Nada Kari-Le respondí-Es que me preocupa Rubiuh-

-Nah! el esta bien...-Me agarra del brazo- Hey! Vamos a "Jugar" un rato -Empieza a saltar-

-No Karina! Rubiuh es mi amigo y no quieroh que le pase nada-

-Voy contigo-Dijo levantándose

-No!-Le dije- Quédate aquí-

Salí de la casa de Karina y fui al departamento de Rubiuh.

Ruby (Le cambie el P.O.V) P.O.V

Me desperté por culpa de mi mascota a la que aun no le puse nombre.

-Que quieres?-Pregunte

Vi que golpeaba la puerta, no entendí lo que decía.

-Quieres Salir?-Pregunte-Ok-

Abrí la puerta, salí al bosque a buscar frutas para comer. mas tarde volví a casa, encerré a mi mascota en un frasco.

-Bueno-Dije-Fue una linda mañana pero debo volver a casa-

Vi el libro que saque del cofre y no estaba la pagina de salida, volví a la pagina del Tutorial y apareció otra nota:

_"Hola!...Quizá te preguntas porque quite la pagina de fin del juego...por una simple razón, quiero que juegues hasta que encuentres un edificio llamado BONUS, una vez que lo termines te iras de aquí"_

O sea que...tendré que terminar el juego para salir.

_"PD: Como ahora eres una chica...te vas a llamar Ruby"_

Ok, ahora me llamo RubyOMG...me cambiaron el nombre JODER!

Fui a bañarme y me puse la ropa que me dieron ayer.

-Me veo bien-Pienso-para ser una chica-

Mangel P.O.V

Entre a la casa de Rubiuh, las gatas estaban durmiendoh en el sofa.

-Rubiuh? Donde estas?- Pregunte

No hubo respuesta, fui a su habitación, vi la computadora prendida, al acercarme una fuerza invisible me arrastro a la computadora.

Cai en el mundo de Minecraft,vi una casa a lo lejos y una chica linda en la ventana.

-Q-Que cojoneh? Ahora veo a Karina en la ventana?...No! ella no tiene el pelo de ese color y tampoco los ojos verdes-pensé y enseguida reacciono- Rubiuh?!...Si! Es Rubiuh!...RUBIUH!

Ruby P.O.V

Vi a alguien correr a mi casa, abrí la puerta y vi a Mangel.

-MANGEL!-grite

Se acerca, cuando llega le doy un fuerte abrazo

-MANGEL! Te extrañe hijoeputa!-Lloro de alegría

-Yo también Rubiuh...Esto...-

-Que pasa?- Pregunte

-Porque estas vestido así?-

Ve mi ropa

-Nada...es que me transforme en una chica y me dieron esta ropa ¿No te gusta?- Acomode el escote de mi Remera/Corset.

-C-Claro que si, te ves bien cabrón-

-Jeje Gracias-Sonreí-Em ¿Quieres pasar? Ya casi esta anocheciendo-

-Ok-

Entramos a la casa, al entrar nos sentamos en la cama.

-Em...Como hacemos para salih?-

-No podemos salir Mangel-Le dije-Estamos atrapados-

Mangel P.O.V

-Como que no podemos Salih?! D:- Me alarme con lo que me dijo Rubiuh

-No...No podemos...tenemos que terminar de jugar para salir-

Rubiuh saca un libro del cofre y me muestra el Tutorial y lo que hizo esta mañana.

-Vale, te creo...Pero ¿Cheeto, Alexby y Willyrex saben algo de todo esto?-

-Creo que no...- Respondió

-Deberiamoh ir a buscarlos...también quiero volver a mi aldea-

-Ok-Exclamo Rubiuh-Mañana vamos a buscarlos-

Veo el cielo por la ventana

-Eem...Ruby ya que esta anocheciendo ¿Te enseño a cazar?-

-Claro-Pone una carita tierna

Ruby P.O.V

Fuimos al bosque a cazar animales, no tenia nada mejor que hacer.

Mangel saco un arco y flechas de diamantes.

Vi un venado a lo lejos.

-AHI HAY UN...-grite

Mangel me tapo la boca y nos escondimos detrás de los arbustos

-Callate-Me dijo y me pasa el arco- Toma! Intenta dispararle-

-Ok-

Me acerque un poco, acomode la flecha y dispare.

-Erre!-Dije en voz baja-Le di a un puto arbol-

El venado vio la flecha y sale corriendo

-Ve tras el!-Le di el arco y la flecha a Mangel

-Vale!-

Sale de su escondite y persigue al venado, lo alcanza, dispara 2 flechas y cae muerto.

Mangel P.O.V

Me acerque para ir a buscar al venado muerto pero desapareció.

-WTF?!-

-Mira esto!-Dijo Rubiuh

Abrió su mochila y saca carne de Venado lista para comer.

-Eso es mágico! xD-

-No es mágico...es extraño...-Dijo el

-Como sea ¬¬-

Ruby P.O.V

Después de ir a casa comimos la carne de venado (Cocida obvio xD), Charlamos de esto y aquello hasta que me dio sueño y nos fuimos a dormir.


	3. Viaje a Ellioputa Ville parte 1

Ruby P.O.V

Todo me ha salido mal esta mañana, tengo varias razones.

1) Nos atacaron los zombies

2) Perdí mi casa durante la batalla

3) Como no se usar armas, no puedo pelear contra ellos, antes eran 5 y ahora son 100.

Estoy caminando con Mangel en la montaña yendo para su aldea. les contare que paso.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Flashback*<em>**

Estábamos acomodando las cosas de Mangel en la casa.

-Voy a salir a buscar comida-Dije yo

-Pero, No sabeh usah un arma- Dijo Mangel

-Pero puedo cortar frutas de los arboles- Salgo

Mangel P.O.V

Termineh de acomodar las cosas, salí a cazar, tome el arco y las flechas de hierro.

Vi un punto borroso, pensé que era Rubiuh y cuando me acerco no era el...ella, era un zombie.

Fui corriendo la bosque a buscar a Rubiuh y me choque contra el.

-AUCH!-

-Lo siento! Dx- Dijo el pero enseguida reacciona- Mangel! Que haces aqui?!

-Te estaba buscando...hay que ir a casa vi un zombie-

-Yo vi 4 en el bosque-

-Joder! Vamonos!-

Tome la mano de Rubiuh, fuimos corriendo a la casa.

Ruby P.O.V

Llegamos a casa, trabe la puerta con una silla, guardamos todo en las mochilas, Mangel saco una espada para acabar con los zombies.

-Ve a destrabah la puerta!- dijo Mangel

-No!-Respondí-Los zombies van a entrar-

-Solo hazlo!- grito

-Ok...-

Destrabe la puerta y pasaron 5 zombies a la casa, Mangel mato a todos los zombies con su espada, estos desaparecen.

-Y-Ya termino?- pregunte

-Creo que si...-

Mangel P.O.V

Escuche vibraciones en el suelo, vi que se acercaba una horda de zombies.

-JODEH!-

-Que pasa?- Pregunto Rubiuh

-Tenemos que irnos! hay una horda de zombies allá afuerah!-

-De acuerdo-

Tome mi mochila, Ruby la suya, salimos de la casa, empuje a los zombies para que abran el paso, corrimos lo mas lejos que pudimos, Ruby vio que su casa se prendía fuego.

-Nooo! Mi casa! TT_TT-

-Vamonoh! No importah!-

**_*Fin Flashback*_**

* * *

><p>Ruby P.O.V<p>

-Mangel...-

-Que Quiereh?- Pregunto ya de muy mala gana

-Emm...Cuanto falta para llegar a tu aldea? esta anocheciendo y seria bueno que paremos para descansar-

-Tieneh razón-Dijo el- Vamoh a pasah la noche aquí-

-Yaay! ^w^ Voy a buscar ramas para encender una fogata-

Mangel P.O.V

Ruby se fue a buscar ramas y yo unas piedras para armar un circulo y encendeh la fogata.

Escuche unos gritos y alguien viene corriendo a lo lejos.

-MANGEL! AYUDAME! Dx- Grito Ruby

Deja las ramas en la nieve y se pone detrás de mi.

-Que sucedeh?-

-V-Vi unos ojos verdes en los arbustos-

-Quédate aquí, voy a ver que es...-

Ruby P.O.V

Me quede en la entrada del bosque esperando a que llegara Mangel, tenia frió, no quería encender la fogata hasta que regresara Mangel. pedí en voz baja una campera o algo para abrigarme.

Me acorde de mi mochila, la abrí y encontré mi campera de cuadros de colores y me la puse.

-Aah! Mejor!- Suspire

Escuche un ruido que venia de los arbustos, retrocedí, vi a Mangel salir con una pantera Negra detrás.

-Aaw! que tierna!- dije yo

-Me alegro que pienseh eso...porque ahora es tu problema!-

-Donde la encontraste?- Pregunte

-En el bosque, la traje para ti, peleo un rato antes de dejarse agarrah-

-Pero es muy linda- pongo ojos de perrito triste- Nos la quedamos? Porfi!-

-Ehta Bien-

-Gracias Mahe!-Lo abrazo

-D-De nada- Se sonroja

Mangel P.O.V

-Que frio-Dije- Sera mejor que encendamos la fogata-

-S-Si-Dijo Rubiuh con mas frio que yo- Me estoy congelando-

Encendimos la fogata con un encendedor de mi mochila. nos acomodamos en el suelo para dormir.

-Buenas noches Rubiuh...-dije yo

-Buenas noches-


End file.
